I Just Ran Out of Bandaids
by bluepizza25
Summary: The following program contains scenes of violence and mature subject matter. Viewer discretion is advised. AU and OOC. CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I didn't have a very fun break. I got yelled at a lot. At least most of the time, the yelling person had his/her reasons. Whatever. This is my new story. It's called I Just Ran Out of Bandaids, originally named Laura's Pain if you read my updates. It is named after a line in one of Demi Lovato's songs. I'm going to be using a lot of her and Laura Marano's songs in here. So not only is Raura involved, but so am I. Here you go. Oh, and also, thanks for favoriting my previous stories! That means a lot! Also, My Left Shoe isn't canceled anymore, so I'll get to that when this is finished! This is Rated T for a reason!

Hi there. My name is Laura Marano. I am 16 years old. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. I love singing, but I since I have stage fright, I can't do it in front of other people. Sometimes my voice is heard, but I tend to keep it private. I write my own songs sometimes. I'll be sharing some throughout the story.

Now let's talk about my family. I don't have much to say for my parents. My mom, you don't want to know. My dad's rarely home, but when he is, I spend more time with him than anyone else. I'm very close to him. I have an older sister named Vanessa. She and I look exactly alike, so some people think we're twins. She used to be all nice and friendly, but lately she's been all mean and grumpy. I wonder what's going on.

Next is my trusty friend Victor. His skin is kind of tannish, and he has jet black hair and brown eyes. He's the same age as me and goes to my school, so you'll see us hanging out a lot. He's kind of a rule breaker, as he wears his hat in class and puts his feet up on the desk. Those are my science teacher's #1 rules, along with "you only get to use the bathroom pass once".

Next is Raini Rodriguez. She's not really my friend, she's just a girl in school who keeps following me around. She has tannish skin, along with dark hair and brown eyes. She has heard me sing and wishes for me to be on television for how amazing I am. "Sure, I'll go on TV," I tell her, "as soon as I get over my stage fright."

Now let me introduce you to the 2 new kids who moved here to California from Colorado. They live up the block from me, which is not too far.

First is Ross Lynch. He has messy blonde hair and brown eyes, and he appears to have gotten a tan. He loves music, like me. He writes and sings songs, too, but he's at least brave enough to let people hear them. He's very confident in himself, unlike me. I like him, but why would a guy like him fall for a girl like me?

The other person who moved is Maggie. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. People think I'm her twin, too. It's weird. I mean, she's very shy and insecure like me, but she's worse. She's always hiding her face behind her hair. She only shows it to me and Ross because we're her only friends. She's very insecure because when she was 11, she got into an incident on YouTube. Never go on that site when you're 11, people.

Oh, by the way, I did have that YouTube incident, but I'm not giving you my account because I don't want you sending hatemail. Also, just to tell you, I don't read reviews. Sorry, I just don't. I'm just scared someone's going to swear their heart out at me or try to change my stories. If you promise not to do that, PM me and only say it if you're telling the truth and nothing but the truth. I did read one review, though. I read LoveShipper's review on my story The Gift of A Friend. What a nice person you are. If only you could review me again.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make another chapter of this because I'm in a sad mood. I only make this when I'm sad. It's supposed to be a tragedy, as you can see. So please enjoy it. I worked hard on it.

The bus dropped us off at school. I asked Maggie and Ross how their morning went, and they asked me the same. "Great morning, just hanging out with Rydel, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland." "Terrible. Do not let anyone wake up at the same time as you." "Well, I've got bigger problems. I questioned Vanessa about her mood, and she just got all mad and yelled. You don't want to know what my mom did." "Your dad?" "Still at work."

Our first class is dance. We danced the Cotton-Eyed Joe, a really weird country dance. It's fun, but it starts to get less fun when the music gets faster and your light brunette friend gulps a bunch of water really fast. And then continuously complains about her stomach.

Next was math. We had a substitute teacher who let us watch Disney movies. I love Disney. It always calms me down. But there were boys talking during the movie and Maggie nibbled on her nails because she was super nervous. No one was even paying attention to her, so she couldn't get hurt.

Next was English. Our teacher is really nice. She let me, Ross, Maggie, and Victor have a separate table from everyone else. Maggie isn't exactly a social person. Our class is reading The Hunger Games. It's really cool. We're on Page 104, the part right after Katniss shoots the Gamemakers' roasted pig. Now she's worried about what will happen to her mother and Prim. Their stuff could get taken. Mom could get sent to prison and Prim to the community home. They could get killed. And who knows what other possibilities there are? Like I said, really good book. By the end of class, Maggie couldn't get her head out of it. Bookworm.

Next was entrepreneurship. I don't feel like talking about lunch. It was... Well, average. So anyway, Maggie didn't come to class for some reason. She was here. Why didn't she come to class. I worked on a goals poster. I had to pick a goal for school and a personal goal. My school goal was to keep my grades higher than C. My personal goal was to try and get over my stage fright. Maggie finally came to class, holding her stomach like she had been doing all day. "Are you okay?" "No. The nurse did nothing to fix me. She just made it worse." "I'm sorry."

Next was art. This class was pretty fun. We made posters for Day of The Dead. Maggie said that hers didn't look too well. I took a look at it. "It looks fine. The teacher said not to use too much crayon, but even though you did, I'm sure he won't mind." "I scribble when I'm upset." "It's okay."

Last but not least was science. "Got any money for soda?" "Yep." "Yep." "Nope. Even though my family woke up, they didn't bother to give me any money." "You're lucky I brought an extra dollar." We all worked busily on our Chapter 3 packets. One of Victor's dude friends tapped Maggie on the shoulder. "What is so important that it can't wait until the end of class?" "My friend over there has taken a liking to you." The whole class burst out giggling. Maggie looked so embarrassed. She covered her girl parts. "What's wrong?" "I feel like I'm in my underwear." I know that feeling. Life is hard.

Before we left school, I dragged Ross into the empty hallway so I could express my feelings towards him.

"My state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need you next to me. I'll try to find a way that I can get to you, just want to get to you. The world I see is perfect now, you're all around. With you, I can breathe. Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside. I can't survive without you here by my side. Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete. I won't rest until you're mine."

I heard applauding. Everyone was clapping for my singing. I was totally freaked out. Worst part? Raini was there.

That's all I will be writing for now. I will be writing Chapter 3 next. That's the part where it gets so sad that it's inappropriate. If you don't want that, don't read. It's from Maggie's POV.


End file.
